Excerpts from the Diary of Severus Snape
by Miss B
Summary: A vengeful Snape plots against the Marauders in their sixth year...


Title : Excerpts from the Diary of Severus Snape  
  
Author : Miss B  
  
Email : nalanainie@hotmail.com  
  
Archive : If you want it, just ask  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Spoilers : A little for PoA, but nothing major. It won't spoil the plot for you if you haven't read it (WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?)  
  
Disclaimer : I obviously don't own any of J. K. Rowling's fantastic characters. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing little ditty's that I could be putting into print.  
  
Summary : A vengeful Snape plots against the Marauders during their 6th year. This is centered on the future potion master's infamous run-in with a certain werewolf, during which he almost lost his life.  
  
Comments : After much confusion dealing with the date, I decided to use 1976 as the setting for Snape and the Marauders' 6th year at Hogwarts. I've checked around, and it seems that there are many different dates used. I think that in "The Sorcerer's Stone" the date on the Quidditch trophy was in the 1960s, but I wanted to make the group a little younger.  
  
I know this is a plot that has been used before (and written better), but I figured my English class needed to be spiced up a bit. Vocabulary assignments aren't the most interesting things in the world, and my teacher seemed to enjoy it. Maybe she's a Potter nut too. Without further ado, the story :  
  
"Excerpts from the Diary of Severus Snape"  
  
1-2-76 Another year has come and passed, with me still trapped in this place. It wouldn't be so bad if only certain people would just Disapperate without a vestige and never be seen again. Honestly, if those ruffians hex me once more, they'll get what's coming to them! An empty threat, I know, but all the same! Potions work is calling me. There's an exam tomorrow to see if any of the dunderheads retained anything of what we were taught before Christmas break, and I want to brush up.  
  
1-4-76 They've gone too far this time! It was enough last year with that episode by the lake, but in the Great Hall before noontime?!? It's inexcusable! And all Dumbledore did was lower me down and give a slight reprimand to them! Mister James I'm-So-Perfect Potter, that mongrel Black and their sidekicks made me a public display! Even the teachers were laughing! I'm the choice person to subject to their antics, buffeting blow after blow from them! What's more is nobody cares. Just because they receive the highest marks and flourish at everything they do, I'm tormented. Just because they have the ENTIRE STAFF AND STUDENT BODY WRAPPED AROUND THEIR LITTLE FINGERS, I HAVE TO SUFFER UNDER THEIR MERCILESS OPPRESSION! But they've gone too far this time, and I know their secret.  
  
Before, I'd dare not even write it because I had to be sure, taking the time to observe the Marauders. But I am certain of it now. Remus Lupin is a werewolf.  
  
1-9-76 After much thought and consideration, I've come up with a plan to test my theory. Two plans, actually. I think that exposure to any type of silver should stimulate a violent enough reaction to get at least ONE person thinking, for silver is harmless except for people with lycanthropy. Luckily, I share potions with the four, so it should be easy enough. If nothing else, Potter and Black should be smart enough to realize that I know, which should give me some leverage against them. Or, if worse comes to worse, I can follow them on the night of the full moon. I've known for a while now that when it comes time for his transformation, Lupin takes a passage under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. But how do Potter, Black, and Pettigrew go there as well and stay with a full- fledged werewolf?  
  
First, I have to figure out how to get past that Willow.  
  
1-11-76 The silver did indeed induce quite a reaction in our little lycanthropic friend. Unfortunately, the blasted idiots I call my classmates didn't notice a thing. On the other hand, Potter and Black looked daggers at me while their friend was rushed to the hospital wing. Lupin was back in time for Defense Against the Dark Art. Such a pity.  
  
1-17-76 Tomorrow is the night of the full moon. As was expected, Lupin is looking pale and gaunt, eyes fearful of the upcoming transfiguration. If they knew what I have planned, they'd all have that look in their eyes.  
  
I got an unexpected surprise from Black today. He came up to me during Herbology, telling me that if I wanted to get past the Whomping Willow, all I had to do was touch the knot at the base of the tree. What a dolt.  
  
1-19-76 I just got back from detention. It was our duty to burnish all the trophies, suits of armor, and candlesticks in the Trophy Room. And yes, I said our. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and myself were all charged with being out of bed past curfew and given a week's detention, given the circumstances. Lupin was excused from joining in on the fun, seeing as he was recovering and had a decent excuse. Not to mention the fact was that he almost KILLED me.  
  
See, what I forgot to include in my plan was how to deal with the werewolf once I got in. Getting past the Whomping Willow was simple enough, but getting down into a passage way infested so badly with rats and cobwebs that I couldn't see more than three feet in front of me and being charged by a rampaging monster. well, it was a little too much for me to handle. Things only got worse when Potter, yes, POTTER pulled me out just as I was about to be the main course to a snarling, slobbering beast with glowing eyes and an appetite for human flesh. Being saved by my worst enemy was not high on my to-do list in life.  
  
There is a better outlook for life, though. Black has had his number of detentions doubled (the rest of us are in servitude for a week) and a sharp reprimand from Dumbledore to boot. The enmity between the Marauders and myself is at an all time high, and I got full marks on my exams. Yes, life is good. 


End file.
